


Take me to the rooftop

by Iaminfactlarry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Relationships, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, angst with happy ending, bucky is hardly in it but hes a spark of hope, tony stark is a big dum dum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19573495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaminfactlarry/pseuds/Iaminfactlarry
Summary: He was standing in a corner of the room, a drink in one hand, observing the couple. It made his stomach clench up and heart hurt so he looked down, sipping his cocktail.





	Take me to the rooftop

There was an ache that was pounding through Peters body as he saw Tony kissing Pepper. He wanted so badly to feel happy for Tony but he couldn’t. 

The company threw a random party, an unknown reason behind it. Rhodey explained to Peter that Tony will be announcing something very important. Of course it was Rhodey telling Peter, because the only time the older man and Peter talk is when he needs help on research. 

He was standing in a corner of the room, a drink in one hand, observing the couple. It made his stomach clench up and heart hurt so he looked down, sipping his cocktail. 

His mind drifted off, soft touches in the dark, rough hands dancing across smooth skin, lips against lips, pressed up like nothing else mattered, eyes lingering on each other with longing, touches, touches, touch- 

“Hey Peter.” A familiar voice sounded, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. He gazed up at the man who was invading his brain, wrapping him up in a pain that he’s never felt before. 

“Hi Mr. Stark.” He greeted, and if there was a sharpness in his tone, he isn’t going to apologize. And if there was sadness sleeping into the three words, he wasn’t going to wonder if the man noticed. “How are you?” He asked his ex lover, curious to see just what Tony had to offer. 

“I’m good.” at least one of us is, Peter thought, “You?” The question was an afterthought, not like Tony really cared how he was feeling. 

The boy narrowed his eyes, “I’m fine.” He lied, challenging the man to get to him, to break his walls down, the walls that the same man had made him create. 

Tony stared at him up and down, and his lips turned up into a slight smile, “That’s good.” He reached over and patted the younger man, “I’m glad.” And his voice was so sincere that Peter really wanted to believe him, but that same voice caused him to fall apart, so he ignored the sentiment and simply nodded. 

“I heard that there was an announcement,” Peter conversed, wanting something more of a real talk, “wanna fill me in?” He chuckled lightly trying to joke but his laugh ripped at his throat like he was betraying himself. 

Tony grinned, eyes sparkling, “You’ll just have to wait and see.” He nudged Peter in a friendly manner but all the boy could think of was skin on skin, hot breaths against his neck, whispered confessions of love into pillow sheets, so he winced slightly, drink spilling over his hand. 

“Fuck.” He muttered, staring the droplets of alcohol falling like rain from his hand to the floor. 

“Shit, sorry kid.” The man looked around and located a napkin, “Here.” He said, handing it over to Peter. 

“Thanks.” Peter said, knocking back the rest of his drink and setting it down on the nearest table. He plucked the napkin out of Tony’s grip and wiped his hand. 

“So Pe-“ 

“My hand is sticky,” Peter cut the man off, “I’m gonna go wash it. Excuse me.” He ducked out of the conversation and into a hallway, breathing in, feeling less suffocated. 

He walked into the restroom and stared at his reflection. 

Staring back at him was a twenty one year old mess. His eyes were filling up with tears as he let out a soft exhale. Kisses on the roof. Hands holding each other like a death grip. Secret dates at fancy restaurants. Limbs tangled together in bed. White sheets covering bare bodies in the aftermath of such passion. Feelings. Feelings. 

Tears flowed heavily out of his eyes as he reached out to wash his hands. He wiped his eyes and practiced his smile in the mirror. 

He nodded and sniffled, walking out of the restroom and back into the ballroom. 

Tony and Pepper were in the middle of the floor, a microphone in the man’s hand, ready for the announcement. 

Peter settled himself in the back of the room again, still in the line of sight for Tony to see. 

“So,” Stark spoke, “I’m guessing you all wanna know just why the hell you are here.” He began, and shouts of encouragement echoed, people eager to hear what their boss is going to say. Peter nodded, though no one really noticed, or cared. 

“Here it goes,” Tony riled the people again and he looked around the room, “I decided-“ he hesitated a bit, eyes meeting with Peters, everyone else just thinking that Tony was being a tease, but at the solemn look that was thrown at the boy, he knew. 

He shook his head and Tony nodded, eyes going sad for a second, so fast that Peter thought that he imagined it. Because why would he be sad over this? 

“To ask wonderful Pepper Potts to marry me!” He finished and reached over to grab his fiancés hand and show off her ring. 

Peter let out a broken sigh and closed his eyes, claps and cheers around him drowning him.

He tilted his head up, willing tears away as he prayed to God for forgiveness, because this doesn’t just happen. What did he do to deserve this? 

His eyes opened to see Tony staring at him with worry on his face, and that was it. 

Peter smiled and walked out of the room and into the hallway, running straight towards the stairwell because no one is going to be there, especially not at the very top. 

He leaned his head on the wall and saw the door to the roof and smiled. Maybe the moon will listen. 

He opened the door and a cool breeze grazed his face. Peter walked closer to the edge, a railing protecting him from the deadly fall that could be. 

His mind kept on replaying the look in Tony’s eyes, how he looked sad for a split second and then the memories, soft words telling him the end. Tears falling and goodbye kisses salty and painful. 

He fell to his knees and cried, gasps tumbling out of his mouth and he tried to breathe. Lungs burning and heart breaking. 

“Peter?” 

The boys body tensed up. He looked up to the moon, hoping for her to push the man away. He whimpered in response. 

A hand fell on his shoulder and he pushed it off, sadness and heartbreak mixing with anger and rage, “Don’t touch me.” He bit out, heart screaming an apology to the man that he loved. 

“Pet-“ Tony started but stopped when Peter looked up at him with a tear stained face, puffy cheeks, and eyes that screamed pain. 

“Please, just leave me alone.” The boy begged softly, his will to fight growing in him slowly, “I don’t want to see you right now.” 

“Peter, just talk to me.” The man pleaded and Peter laughed in disbelief, “You want me to talk?” He asked incredulously. 

Tony nodded warily, “Yes, I do.” 

Peter looked at the man and shook his head, “You invited me here, to the announcement of your engagement - and I’m trying to be happy for you - but do you see how stupid you are for this?” 

Tony stared, mouth open to respond but Peter beat him to the punch, “You’re so fucking stupid!” He yelled, standing up to talk to the man properly, “I still love you and you know that, yet you still have the nerve to have me here and announce that you’re getting married to someone that’s not me?” 

He ran his hand through his hair, making a mess of it, “I love you so much Tony. And I’m not telling you this to make you feel guilty, you don’t love me and as much as that fact makes me want to puke and causes my legs to give out and my heart to stop and my body to physically hurt, it’s okay.” He paused, taking in a deep breath and assessing Tony’s face that looked guilty and sad, “You were it for me, and I know I’m young and a fool but I love you! So much it hurts. And the utter thought of you with her just makes me feel so helpless in this cause. I can’t make you love me back but I can hope that you understand that this right here,” he pointed to the door leading to the inside, “hurts me more than you know.” 

Tony nodded, “I’m- I- Peter… I’m so sorry.” He breathed out. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he stopped and looked down, “I quit.” He whispered. 

“Peter… you don’t have to.” 

“Yes, I do.” Peter confessed, “I can’t go everyday seeing you and her, seeing you happy with her. I can’t do that. I need to focus on me. I need to take care of me.” 

Tony let tears slip out of his eyes, “Okay.” He agreed, his voice barely audible. 

Peter stepped forward and kissed the man softly, “I hope someday we can be friends.” He said, pulling away and walking towards the exit, “Goodbye Tony Stark, I’ll see you.” 

The man left on the roof alone rubbed his lips and replayed the conversation he just had. 

And as the man was doing that, Peter walked into an elevator, stuck with a man with long hair and blue eyes, who when asked, said his name was Bucky. 

And he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! This will likely remain a oneshot but if I ever feel like coming back to this work, I’ll let y’all know!! 
> 
> tumblr: Heyimstarker


End file.
